


Spacer's Guide to Thriving in Halcyon

by Mister_Fahrenheit



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BUT ONLY TEMPORARILY, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Time Travel Fix-It, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fahrenheit/pseuds/Mister_Fahrenheit
Summary: In a solar system where nothing is as it seems, it takes a lot just to survive another day. What takes real courage, though, is choosing to really live – and live with the decisions you make. With a rag-tag crew, a crazy scientist, thousands of Earth’s best, and the fate of an entire society all relying on him, he really wanted to be up to the task. Unfortunately, things don’t always work out like we’d wish. But maybe they still can. This is the story of Captain Atlas Parlow: how he lived, died, and was given the chance to do it all over again.
Relationships: Male Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Parvati Holcomb/Junlei Tennyson, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Newer to the fandom but have still had this fic rattling around in my brain for a while. Hopefully, someone finds it entertaining. It'll be a long, drawn out read, though. So, buckle up and enjoy the ride!

The beginning of Atlas’ new life in Halcyon was chaotic to say the least. Within just half an hour of being thawed 60 years later than agreed to, he was strapped into an escape pod, crash landed, lost contact with the only friendly face he’d met so far, and had been chased, clawed, and shot at for miles. It all made the achy, painful feeling swell in his chest, threatening to steal all the air from his lungs until he drowned in ice-cold, murky waters. But he couldn’t give into the sensation. He had bigger, more practical things to worry about. For example, the marauder running at him full speed.

Before he even knew what was happening, he was pinned down on the hard, unforgiving ground. All he could see were unfocused, crazed eyes boring into his own, jaws savagely trying to rip at his exposed neck. It was the most horrific experience of his life. How were these things even human? His hands desperately tried to push the attacker back, but they were proving much stronger than him. Panic threatened to push to the surface and one hand blindly patted around on the ground, trying to find anything that could help him.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down, and he turned his head to the left. A corpse killed by one of the guards he’d talked to earlier was lying just inches away from him, blood-soaked gun still in hand. He reached to pull it out, pressed it flush against the marauders head, and pulled the trigger. An explosion of gory red, and time sped back up.

Atlas scrambled out from under the now-dead attacker’s body and lunged onto his hands and knees, immediately throwing up in the grass. He stayed like that for a couple minutes before shakily getting back on his feet. One of the guards asked if he was okay before launching into talk about corporate rules and docking violations, referring to the ship near them. He persuaded them that he’d take care of it all before boarding.

After a conversation with the ship’s snarky and too self-aware AI, he was propositioned for a new role: Captain of the Unreliable. If he was being honest, the thought of it was exciting – the chance for the fresh start he’d been looking for when he’d left Earth all those years ago, even if they felt like mere hours for him. Something to anchor him in this new, wild, terrifying world he’d stumbled into while helping him and that crazy scientist on their mission to revive the other colonists. He found himself grinning like an idiot, despite the fear still thrumming through his veins and the disgusting grime clinging to his skin.

“Yes, of course I’ll do it. Captain Hawthorne of the Unreliable? It has a nice ring to it.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, Captain Hawthorne. Now that you’re piloting the ship again, we’ll need a new power regulator. You should be able to find one in Edgewater. Just try your best not to die this time. It would be a shame to lose you again.”

He reassured ADA that he would do his best and made his way into town. To say it smelled and looked terrible would be a dramatic underestimation.

From what he could tell from talk around him, a plague had befallen Edgewater, but he was sure that wasn’t the full story. Everyone looked to have souls absolutely crushed beyond repair. Their empty, void expressions would surely haunt his dreams for the rest of his life, and his body gave a visceral shudder. Is this what that scientist – Phineas – had been talking about? Was this really all because of the corporations?

His heart had felt heavy, constricted in pain already, but this cracked it open. He was still scared, still processing just what exactly he’d been thrust into, but he felt more like himself than he had since before being thawed out. Righteous anger and rebellion burned in the new captain, some of the fight being restored in him. Atlas still knew next to nothing about this world, this solar system, and he certainly understood he wasn’t anyone special. But as he interacted more with the people of Edgewater, saw their lifeless acceptance, he promised himself he’d become someone who was – someone who could help show them there was more than this.

Eventually, he managed to get a hint from someone to check with the mayor of the town. Sure enough, Tobson did know where he could find a power regulator, but Atlas was immediately far from thrilled about the situation. He’d been in this town for no more than an hour and he completely understood why someone would desert it. He didn’t want to hurt the deserters; he knew that much. And his new temporary companion, Parvati seemed to agree.

“Hey, mister,” the young engineer started. “Look, I just want you to know that there’s more to this than Mr. Tobson gives credit.”

Atlas considered her and sighed. “Yeah, I figured there was. He doesn’t exactly seem the most truthful type.” He wryly said.

“He’s not a liar, if that’s what you’re thinking. He believes everything he says, it’s just… he’s not too good at seeing where other people are coming from. You know what I mean?”

Atlas nodded along encouragingly.

“The deserters are good people. I knew some of them before they left. Living here is hard, and probably a lot harder when you don’t quite fit in. We’re all part of the Spacer’s Choice family, but every family has at least someone who sticks out. If we take their power regulator away, they’ll lose all their power and heat. They won’t be able to cook or defend themselves from marauders. If they even get that far. I don’t want that to happen.”

“I don’t, either. Really.”

Parvati breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad to hear you say that. Can we stop by and talk to the vicar? I think we should really see all sides of this before we make any hasty decisions. If someone’s gonna get hurt, we should have all the information.”

An eyebrow shot up slightly. Vicar, huh? Looks like religion followed humanity regardless of how far it traveled amongst the stars.

“Sure, why don’t we go now? How will I know where this vicar, though?”

“Oh, don’t worry. Just look for the cleanest building.”

Atlas chuckled a bit and found a little of the tension easing from his chest and shoulders. Waking and talking with Parvati was easy. It felt nice, almost like talking to a long-lost sister. They instantly fell into a comfortable rhythm and he couldn’t help but hope she’d stick around a while. Another friendly face was much appreciated.

***

“Ah, yup. Cleanest building. This must be the place.”

“Told you.” Parvati giggled and Atlas gestured for her to go inside.

The church was big and could have been beautiful, but it was almost too clean, too quiet compared to the rest of Edgewater. It opened up into a large round room, a spiral light fixture flickering above their heads while a couple people around them spoke in hushed tones. In a room ahead, people appeared to be softly praying.

Atlas’ attention was tugged away from them, though, as he heard some movement to his left. A man shifted, sitting behind a desk and intently writing something on a piece of paper. He appeared somber and focused. Atlas looked back at his companion and she slightly tilted her head towards the room. So, that must be the vicar.

The newly appointed captain quietly strode into the office, lightly rapping his knuckles against the doorway.

“Yes, what is it?” The vicar asked in a slightly irritated voice, not even looking up from his work. Atlas cleared his throat and the man finally glanced his way.

“Oh, an outsider!” His tone changed to something more excited. “Don’t get many of those around here. And with Miss Holcomb right by your side. Very curious indeed.”

“Just tagging along, vicar. Don’t mind me.”

He hummed, apparently accepting her soft command as his eyes settled firmly on Atlas.

“I don’t get to talk with new people often. Name your poison – anything you’d like. Spiritual counseling? Tossball predictions? The quickest route out of town?”

Atlas immediately thought of taking him up on that last one but stuffed the desire down. “How did you know I’m an outsider?” He opted for instead.

“Well,” the vicar’s eyes intently assessed the dyed green-haired young man, no doubt taking in his hibernation suit and the smattering of sticky blood still clinging to his skin. “Not to put too fine a point on it, but your wardrobe choice doesn’t exactly blend in here. Also, you’re missing the distinctive worker gaze, a deadening of the eyes, or rarely, a wild-eyed frenzy. Pretty typical here. Except for Miss Holcomb –“

A light shiver crept down Atlas’ spine. He didn’t need reminded of those listless stares.

“ – Who doesn’t seem to have much to say to me,” the vicar finished.

Parvati mumbled out a response that her companion didn’t quite hear.

Atlas frowned, his own irritation beginning to prickle at his skin. Despite not knowing her long, he didn’t appreciate the tone taken on by the other man, obviously trying to brush the engineer off.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you’re so dismissive. Kind of inappropriate for a vicar, don’t you think?”

If the vicar took offense, he didn’t let it be known. “No, that’s not it at all. I’m simply bemoaning the spiritual awareness in this town. Or lack thereof, I suppose.” He gave a measured look to the two in front of him.

“Isn’t it your job to raise that?” Atlas challenged.

“Yes, it is. But there are few here willing to truly hear me in this miserable place. I must refocus my efforts to elevate my flock. They’re hardworking people, after all.”

His eyebrows raised a bit at the vicar’s words. “Wait, did you just call Edgewater a ‘miserable place’?”

“Yes,” he replied softly. “Thank you for pointing it out. It’s wrong of me to say that in distress. This place could be more, and I’ll continue trying to make it so.” His green eyes held the captain’s bright golden ones, waiting for the younger man to speak.

Atlas considered him for a few beats. The vicar didn’t seem quite like any preacher he’d ever known, nor like he’d expect a preacher in somewhere like Edgewater to be. For starters, he rather than that dead look in the eyes, the vicar’s were steady and observant, if not a little calculating. Silently gathering information about the Atlas just as Atlas was about him.

It wasn’t just that that set him apart, however. His face didn’t look quite as gaunt as everyone else’s and had a relatively healthy palor compared to the sickly pale cast so many seemed to share. His skin was smooth, minus a couple wrinkles that gave away his age was probably somewhere in the early 40s, and his honeybrown hair was perfectly coiffed, brushed slightly up and to the side. He looked remarkably together, and the contrast between him and the townsfolk was pretty shocking.

Though, there was still something about his attitude that irked Atlas. Like there was something beneath the surface that was just waiting. It was equal parts unsettling and frustrating.

“So, what kind of spiritual advice do you offer here?” He broke the silence.

The preacher’s eyes did a final skim over him before raising back up.

“’They who are not satisfied with their work are satisfied with nothing.’ No? How about ‘Work fortifies the spirit. True exhaustion awaits idle hands.’”

“Actually, I was asking what your religion is all about.”

The vicar took the opportunity to do just that, explaining about the Grand Architect and his Grand Plan, a preordained and mathematical route that all are forced to follow. How it was purely impersonal, unconcerned for even those who were devotees to understanding its mysteries yet offered the key to contentment. It was the antithesis to Christianity if there ever was one, but, in Atlas’ mind, just as repressive.

“Doesn’t exactly sound like a very motivated religious thought, does it? With a preordained path, what’s there to aspire to?”

“It’s about decoding the plan,” the vicar explained reverently. “Once we do that, we’ll know everything. Our place in this world, how we should act, what to do. All our struggle will be removed, and we won’t ever have to question our path again. In a way, we’ll become like the Grand Architect ourselves.”

“Seems…unlikely.” The captain hesitantly mentioned.

The vicar’s temper seemed to come out at that one. “Well, I’d love to explain the finer points of my religion. Oh wait, no I don’t.” He replied harshly. His anger seemed to flow out, though, gently adding that understanding Scientism takes years to understand.

Atlas wanted to roll his eyes but understood he didn’t have time for much more verbal sparring.

“Well, as much as I’d love to hear more, we’re in a bit of a hurry.” He looked back at Parvati who just keenly nodded her head. “We came to ask for some guidance about something. I need a power regulator and Tobson’s advised me to take one from the geothermal plant, essentially cutting the power to Adelaide’s deserters.”

“Depriving them of safety,” the man mused. “I can see why that troubles you. Well, assuming you want to save as many as possible, you’ll need to bring everyone together. If you want my take on it, why not bring the deserters back? Send power here, return them to the fold. It’s a win-win for everybody.”

The young captain’s teeth clenched a bit, although he expected nothing less. Bring them back. Back to what, exactly? A town that seemed to suck the life out of everyone it touches – figuratively and literally? They deserved more than to be owned by a damn saltuna cannery. But was getting murdered by marauders or eaten by god-knows-what any better? He wasn’t so sure, and the vicar did nothing to clear up his uncertainty.

“Right, just talk everyone into coming together. I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, restrained sarcasm sitting heavy on his tongue.

The vicar in blue shrugged. “If it was easy, someone would’ve already done it. Consider it a challenge. Just… if you don’t mind a little unsolicited advice, be careful on your way to the geothermal plant.”

The captain asked him why, and he replied something about spying marauders when looking for heretical texts. Atlas couldn’t help but have his interest piqued, and the other man quickly offered a handsome sum for him to track those very texts down for him.

“Just what would a vicar want with heretical texts? Gonna burn them?”

“Wh – what? Burn them? I wouldn’t burn them!” He sputtered out, clearly angry at the assumption. “I would never. I just want to keep them out of laymans’ hands.”

Internally, Atlas strongly rejected this, a big believer in personal freedom. But he could already figure how that argument would go over in a world where people were considered the property of corporations, so he simply agreed.

“Glad we see eye to eye,” the vicar responded smugly. “It’s blue with M. Bakonu written on the cover. I’ll mark it on your map, if you’ve got one on you.” Parvati did and handed it to him, watching him quickly circle an area northwest of Edgewater.

“Well, we’ll come back with your book as soon as we can, vicar –“

“Oh, yes. Where are my manners? Vicar Maximillian DeSoto. Or just Vicar Max if you prefer brevity. And you might be…”

Atlas hesitated for a second, weighing his options. “Hawthorne. Captain Alex Hawthorne. Nice to meet you,” he said before thrusting out his hand.

Vicar Max gave it a confused glance, brows furrowing before Atlas took it, giving it an appropriately firm shake.

“Yes,” he eyes remained firmly on the joined hands before they broke apart. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice little introduction to start us out, but more is coming soon. Let me know what you think and feel free to leave comments and kudos. Praise keeps me going. Haha. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and hope to see you back here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter and so quickly? I almost had to check I wasn't running a fever. Turns out, I was just inspired to write into the early hours of the morning. I'm having a good time writing this fic, so you sure won't hear me questioning it. Anyways, enjoy your stay and on with the show!

“Oh, Architect. We’re gonna die. We’re so gonna die.” Parvati panted out as she ran for cover by Atlas.

The captain peeked out from behind the boulder taking a few shots at the primals, his newly acquired revolver finally managing to take one of the giants down. One down, three more to go. Atlas cursed under his breath as his next few rounds missed by a mile. Learning to handle a gun was not a walk in the park anyways, but learning while his hands were shaking with adrenaline and huge creatures were just inches away from crushing him? A total trial by fire. Perhaps he wasn’t doing too bad, all things considered.

“Right behind you!” Parvati shouted and he quickly rolled out of the way, a massive hand smashing where he’d just been standing. The pair gave a few more shots, even together barely managing to cause a scratch against the thick, leathery skin.

Good lord, this was not going well. Suddenly, an energy beam hurdled his way, skimming across an exposed arm. Hissing in pain, he turned to find a sentry robot wildly shooting, and he tugged Parvati down to safety, a beam barely missing her shoulder.

A groan ripped out of Atlas’ throat. God, maybe Parvati was right. No, he couldn’t allow himself to go there. He just needed to think.

He turned to his companion, urging her to go back into the cave with him. It wouldn’t stop either the primals or the sentry from coming after them, but it might buy them a few precious seconds to figure out their next move.

In they hurried, zigzagging through the short tunnels to avoid getting either crushed or zapped into oblivion. _Think, Atlas. Think._ A couple breaths later and the figurative lightbulb flashed on.

“Parvati, quick. I’ve got an idea! On my count, sprint and go the opposite direction as me. You lure the robot to one end of the cave, and I’ll lure the primals to the other. When they meet in the middle, run out as fast as you can. Okay?”

She nodded resolutely. “I have no idea what you’re planning, but you’ve got it!”

“Alright,” he harshly choked for air, his heart pounding so hard he could hardly hear himself talk. “And… now!”

He moved as fast as he could, taunting the monkey-like animals to ensure he had their attention. It worked like a charm and he dashed through the tunnel to see his companion doing the same.

The sentry whirred, seeing him smack in the middle of its sights and he threw himself on the ground, narrowly avoiding being caught in a powerful blast. The primal didn’t have such luck, though, and staggered back with a pained roar. The remaining two heard its cry for help and barreled towards it, throwing massive boulders at the threat as the sentry continued its laser-borne destruction indiscriminately.

Atlas scrambled out and met Parvati on the other side, tugging at her wrist, practically dragging them both to safety. Behind them, the cries of battle continued, not even noticing the humans missing from the fray.

It wasn’t until halfway back to Edgewater that he finally let his guard down a little, slumping an on abandoned porch step in relief. Thank god, it worked.

“Oh my stars. That was – that was amazing! I thought we were going to be primal food, for sure.” The sweet engineer grinned his way, awe written all over her face. It made an unexpected feeling of pride settle into his chest, and he huffed out an almost manic laugh.

“Yeah, not going to lie. I was starting to think you might’ve been right back there.” He admitted.

She smiled genuinely his way. “Well, we’re fine thanks to you. Oh, wait – oh no. You’re hurt.” Parvati’s worried eyes glanced down at his injured arm and Atlas winced. He didn’t even realize he’d been holding onto it like this.

“It’s okay. ‘Tis only a flesh wound,” he joked. His companion’s features relaxed a little bit, but not all the way.

“Happy to hear it, but I still want you to get it checked out as soon as we’re back. Okay?” She asked softly.

He looked back at the arm and grimaced, nodding along with her. It really wasn’t as terrible as it could be, but it certainly still looked bad. The energy shot had left a fairly decent gash in the top of his forearm and blood was steadily seeping out. What wasn’t bloodied was burnt to a deep, angry red that would surely blister over time. Way better than dead, but he definitely wouldn’t turn down treatment and maybe a couple painkillers.

“Don’t worry. As soon as we get the power regulator and drop off the vicar’s book, I’ll stop by the sick house or something. See if Rosemary knows someone who can fix me up.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that. In the meantime, here. I picked up a couple Adrenos while we were at the plant. They won’t take care of it all, but it can at least start the healing process a little sooner.”

He took the syringe from the kind woman and gave her a sheepish look. “Umm, it might sound kind of stupid. But would you mind –“ He trailed off.

A surprise looked flashed across her face, but she quickly hid it giggling a little bit. “Not at all. It’s gonna sting a little,” she warned before sliding the needle into his ravaged skin. It did but nothing compared to the wound itself.

“Thank you, Parvati. I really appreciate it. Now, let’s get on with the mission, shall we?”

She nodded excitedly and they made the final trek back to town in high spirits, if in slightly more beaten down bodies.

***

To say that Adelaide, the previously kindly old lady, was angry with Atlas upon his return to the deserter camp would be a massive understatement. At some point, he heard the term the term “poisonous snake” come up and he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Even if for just a few minutes, the woman’s disapproval bit into him like a beloved parent’s disappointment. Loving, resourceful, strong – she reminded him of his own mom, which made his heart clench in despair. He missed her. He swore, if he ever saw her again, he’d do anything to make her understand how much he appreciated her.

“Adelaide, listen. I had no choice. Turning off the power to Edgewater would’ve doomed hundreds of people. They’d be defenseless.”

“No choice?” She looked at him, betrayal resting heavily on her countenance and venom thick in your voice. “Of course you have a choice. You could’ve sent the power here. What do you think you did to us? You doomed us, just the same as you would them. Now the marauders are going to pick us off one by one, and all thanks to you.”

“Adelaide…”

“What I don’t understand is why. You seemed different to the others. I thought you believed in what we are doing here.”

“I do. I really do. That’s why I turned the power to Edgewater.” He paused and glanced into her eyes. “I took care of Tobson.”

Adelaide’s seething momentarily paused as confusion filled her eyes. “You – what do you mean you took care of Tobson?”

He considered his words carefully. “I persuaded him to leave town, Adelaide. Edgewater is yours now.”

“Why? Why would you…”

“Because,” Atlas interrupted. “You make the better leader. You aren’t controlled by a corporate boss. You want to take care of people, know how to take care of them. You broke away from the cannery and made a life out of nothing, brought the soil back… Even if I don’t fully feel comfortable with your methods.” He licked his lips nervously. “You’re what Edgewater needs. I have no doubt you’ll do amazing things.”

Adelaide seemed at a loss for words before she surprised Atlas, stepping close to pull him into a tight hug.

It felt nice to be held against her, the earthy smell of soil and something vaguely sweet wafting into his nose. For at least a few seconds, he got to feel safe on this crazy ass planet that seemed hellbent on killing him.

“I don’t fully understand why you’d do all this for us but thank you. I don’t know how we – I – could ever repay you.”

“I didn’t do it for payment. I did it because it was right.” He replied seriously. “Although,” he grinned good-naturedly to break the tension, “I wouldn’t turn down a decent meal. After hearing some of the cannery workers tell me what’s in their saltuna, pretty sure I’ll never look at the stuff again, much less eat it.”

The old woman laughed, squeezing his shoulder fondly and smiling at Parvati. “I think I can handle that dear. Come along with us to Edgewater and I’ll get you two fixed right up.”

The two companions excitedly agreed, before packing up camp and helping the deserters settle into their new, old home.

***

With the triumph of the day and an actual, fresh meal in their stomachs, it didn’t take much convincing for Parvati and Atlas to stay the night, resting contentedly on some cots scrounged up by Adelaide and her crew. For the latter of the two, it was probably the best sleep he’d had in years, restful and dreamless, deeply comfortable, especially now that his injury had been cleaned and dressed by one of the previous camp’s medics.

Waking up, Atlas couldn’t help but feel a little melancholy at the idea he couldn’t stick around longer. He’d made his way onto the Hope for a chance at something new, to help create a new world, bring a new meaning to his life. So far, Halcyon had been more than a let-down, beyond hostile at every turn and more corrupt than he could’ve ever imagined possible. But right now? Seeing Edgewater’s change in leadership firsthand, hearing plans to give the power back to its people, Atlas saw a glimpse of what he’d come here for, what he hoped to see on a grander scale. Maybe it was possible, after all.

He regretted having to leave and so soon. He wanted to see its progress, wanted to keep the easy, familiar feeling that had surrounded Adelaide’s group like a warm embrace for himself. He could see this potentially become a home, but he wasn’t just here for himself anymore. Why him out of all the bunch, he’d never know, but Phineas was counting on him. The colonists were counting on him.

He explained as much, although in significantly vaguer terms, to Adelaide once she checked in on him, and thankfully she seemed to understand.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear you can’t stick around longer. But I get that you’ve got places to go, things to see. Just know, you’re always welcome here in Edgewater. Anytime.” She fixed a level look at both the captain and Parvati. “I mean it. You’ve got a permanent spot here… if you want it, of course.” She held out a key, presumably to one of the prefab homes and Atlas took it gratefully.

“Thank you, Adelaide. For everything.”

She waved him off. “It’s not a problem at all. Just promise me a couple things.” She hesitated and he silently encouraged her to continue. “Just make sure to stay alive out there. Okay? And stop in whenever you need safe harbor. You’ll be protected here.”

He softly smiled at her. “I will. I promise. And I’ll come back around as soon as possible. I can’t wait to see what Edgewater turns into.”

“The feeling is mutual, dear. And as for you, Parvati.” She turned to the younger woman. “You stay safe out there, too. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. Edgewater will always be your home, and I hope I can make it into something you’ll be proud of. Don’t hesitate to hold me to that mark.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m mighty sad to be leaving, but I know I’ll be coming back to something better. And we’ll be back before you know it.”

The woman nodded and handed them some supplies before waving them off to continue their adventure. It was bittersweet, even more so as other previous deserters gave their own goodbyes, but Atlas was intent to make sure they weren’t for forever.

As Atlas and Parvati walked away, heading to their final stop at the OSI church before leaving Edgewater, the engineer hummed out. “So, does this mean I’m coming along with you?”

He stopped for a moment and looked at her. “Yes. If you’d like to. I can’t imagine having a better crew member at my side.” He told her honestly. “What do you say?”

She seemed to study him for a moment and broke out into a wide grin. “Absolutely! Oh wow, you won’t regret it, Captain. Hey, I can say that now. I’ve got a captain.”

He allowed the edges of his mouth to pull up into a pleased smile. “Welcome aboard then, Parvati. Happy to have you. Now, should be go finish out our business with vicar DeSoto?”

“Let’s go do it, boss.”

***

“French?! I can’t fucking read French!” The vicar snarled; his face twisted up into violent disbelief. “It’s a Law-forsaken joke is what it is. I was so high and mighty preaching the Plan to yokels while fighting it at every turn myself.”

Atlas shared a look with Parvati. Well, this wasn’t going as smoothly as planned. Who knew a vicar could get so furious. “Seems like that book’s more important than you let on. Isn’t it?”

“Nothing could be more important. Years trying to unravel the Great Equation. I thought this book held the answers. I looked everywhere for this thing. Even got assigned to this plague-ridden backwater to find it and all my time and suffering… wasted!” He gritted out bitterly.

“Plague-ridden backwater, huh?” The captain narrowed his eyes at him. “What happened to all that talk about tending to your flock?”

“Oh, those dolts. Please. Nothing’s worse than discussing the nature of reality with idiots who care about nothing beyond their next aetherwave program. Never mind that, though. What I need to focus on is finding a translator.” He quieted, looking up at the captain with some look he couldn’t quite suss out. “I’ll need transport… You’ve got a ship, right? Perhaps I could make myself of use to your crew?”

A scoff slipped out before he could even contain it. “ _You_ come along? What’s in it for me?”

“Free spiritual counseling. Someone to watch your back. Not to mention be the only grown-up in your party.”

“I’m twenty-eight,” Parvati mumbled.

Atlas hummed in agreement and recognition, just catching Parvati’s surprise in his peripheral vision as he said, “I’m actually twenty-seven myself, so I’d maybe lay off the age-based insults, if I were you.”

The vicar ignored the request and Atlas’ eyes wanted to roll in the back of his head. The man was ageist. Shock of all shocks. Atlas could easily see him becoming a thorn in his and Parvati’s sides and said as much. Instead of commenting, the vicar rattled off how he could prove beneficial to the pair, apparently handy with a tossball stick, a passable gunhand and hacker, and good at talking his way out of conflicts.

“That all part of your vicar training?” He got an response that was less than an answer from that one and sighed.

“Okay. I guess we can try this out, Vicar Max. For a while, at least.” _Against my better judgement_ , he thought.

“Fantastic! I promise, you won’t regret it.” He replied assuredly. “It is my esteemed pleasure to serve as your crew vicar, Captain.”

“Uh huh. Well, I’ll be the judge of that. Come on, then. Let’s go.”

As they turned to leave, Parvati gave him an unsubtle look. “Are you sure about this?” She whispered.

“No, not at all. Guess we’re going to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is without a doubt a total pain in the ass. Poor Atlas. At least his life is never going to be boring. That's worth something I guess?


End file.
